Damage the Friendzone
by zuryuteki
Summary: Pernyataan cinta yang sukses namun berakhir menjadi kekecewaan/Kami-sama, aku rela ditolak secara mentah-mentah, daripada harus dipermalukan begini...!/"Apa kita memang harus menggunakan sihir?"/"Itu bisa saja berhasil dan menjauhkan diri dari Friendzone-mu itu Flame-head!"/"Apa...itu artinya, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"/"Tentu saja!"/OOC/Mind to Read and Review?


Aku masih ingat. Dimana saat itu dengan seriusnya aku mengatakan—

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy!"

—dan dengan senyum manisnya, ia menjawab "Aku juga menyukaimu, Natsu!"

Betapa senangnya ketika perasaanmu terbalas setelah sekian lama kau pendam bukan? Tapi disaat bersamaan, hatimu hancur ketika mendengar—

"Karna kita adalah teman!"

—yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya dengan senyum manis namun sangat polos.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

_Kami-sama_, aku rela ditolak secara mentah-mentah, daripada harus dipermalukan begini...!

* * *

**Fairy Tail ** by **Hiro Mashima**

Damage the Friendzone

[complete]

**Warning: **OOC sangat, AU, Typo, Alur Kecepetan, and Many More.**  
**

* * *

Aku tau, statusku yang hanya menjadi teman masa kecilnya ini membuatku sangat frustasi. Apalagi banyak yang mengira kami berpacaran, tapi selalu saja ia mengatakan bahwa kami hanyalah teman.

"_Ara..._Natsu, kau memang harus bersabar."

Sabar? Mira, apa aku kurang sabar memendam perasaanku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Apa Lu-_chan_ memang tak menyukaimu, Natsu?"

Jika memang benar begitu, lebih baik aku tak ada didunia ini, Levy.

"Kurasa Lucy hanya sangat lamban menyadari perasaannya."

Erza. Apakah Lucy lebih lamban dari seekor kura-kura maupun siput yang tiap maju selangkah harus menempuh 10 menit terlebih dahulu?

"Dia tak bodoh...kan?"

Aku juga ragu, Gray, apa dia memang murid terpintar di Fairy Tail _Gakuen_ ini?

Ya. Seperti kalian tau, aku disini—diatap sekolah, tengah membicarakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pengakuan cinta yang kukira terbalas, ternyata hanya penolakan terselubung. Teman-temanku yang menasehatiku untuk cepat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Lucy—teman masa kecilku juga orang yang kusukai, mengetahui semua kejadian itu karna mereka mengaku mengintip. Sungguh, ini benar-benar menyakitkan sekaligus...memalukan.

Aku hanya menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan datarku, semua opini mereka hanya sanggup kubalas didalam hati, aku terlalu enggan membuka mulutku, tersenyum pun sangat sulit. Aku yang sekarang—terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa kita memang harus menggunakan sihir?"

"APA!?"

Aku menoleh menatap Mira dengan wajah shock, yang benar saja, memang di dunia ini ada sihir? Jika memang ada pun aku tak akan menggunakan cara licik seperti itu!

"Aku kenal dengan perempuan yang mampu membuat percintaan itu berjalan mulus...dan banyak yang bilang itu sangat berhasil."

Mira melihatku seolah memaksaku untuk berkata 'iya'. Mira, kuhargai keputusanmu tapi tidak jika menggunakan cara yang sekeji itu.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya kita mencoba."

Aku menatap horor Erza tapi kurasa ia tak memperdulikan itu, mau tak mau, aku membuka mulutku yang sebelumnya tak pernah mengobrol selama 3 hari ini.

"Kalian sudah gila! Aku tak akan mau menggunakan cara sekeji itu! Bagaimana jika gagal?! Lalu Lucy mengalami hal-hal yang buruk!? Tidak-tidak! Aku sangat menolak itu!"

Erza dan Mira serentak menoleh padaku, entah kenapa melihatnya saja membuat bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri, keringat dingin mulai meluncur deras dari dahiku.

" .KAN." ucap lebih tepatnya perintah Erza dan Mira padaku.

Sial! Meskipun begitu, aku tetap menolak!

Tiba-tiba Gray menepuk pundakku. "Itu bisa saja berhasil dan menjauhkan diri dari _Friendzone_-mu itu _Flame-head_!" aku menelan ludah, pikiranku sedikit demi sedikit mulai teracuni.

"I-Itu benar Natsu! Kau bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan Lu-_chan!_"

"_Jya,_ Natsu? Apa kau mau?"

Sudah cukup! Ini benar-benar—

"Baiklah!"

Perlu dicoba!

* * *

Setelah bel berbunyi 3 kali, Natsu dan teman-temannya kembali kekelas mereka, setelah memasuki kelas, terlihat gadis berambut pirang mendatangi mereka.

"Levy-_chan_, Erza, Mira, Gray dan...Nat-su."

"Yo!" balas mereka serempak kecuali Natsu yang mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Gray yang menyadari tatapan Lucy yang menunggu balasan dari Natsu menyikut perut Natsu dengan agresifnya(?)

Natsu yang menyadari itu hanya mengumpat dalam hati, dan tak mau membalas perkataan Lucy beberapa detik yang lalu.

Memang semenjak pernyataan cinta yang—err menakjubkan itu. Natsu terlihat menjaga jarak, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih kadang-kadang mencuri pandang kearah Lucy.

Gray yang menyadari kegengsiannya Natsu begitu besar, segera meminta bantuan Mira dengan cara mengirim sinyal berupa saling lirik melirik(?) Mira yang begitu peka dengan sinyal dari Gray segera mengangguk.

"Lucy, apa kau mau pergi dengan kami sabtu besok?"

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mira. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

Mira tersenyum penuh arti namun sayang tak disadari oleh Lucy. "Aku ingin kalian menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, tentu saja ke toko buku juga termasuk."

Mendengar toko buku, mata Lucy tiba-tiba memunculkan bintang. "Aku ikut!" teriaknya antusias.

Mendengar Lucy yang menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar dan secepat kilat membuat Erza, Levy dan Gray _sweatdrop_, Mira masih dengan _evilsmirk_ nya, sedangkan Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan datar.

* * *

Kini di dekat air mancur di taman kota Magnolia, duduklah seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan pemuda berambut pink, tapi mereka terlihat duduk berjauhan, si gadis di belakang patung air mancur, sedangkan si pemuda di depan patung air mancur.

_**Flashback on**_

Sial! Dimana mereka semua!?_, pekik Natsu ketika ia sampai di tempat perjanjian__—__air mancur taman kota. Selama 1 menit ia menunggu dengan duduk di samping patung air mancur, tak lama setelah itu, perempuan dengan rambut pirang terlihat dari kejauhan, ia sempat shock tapi kemudian ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan berpindah duduk menjadi di depan patung air mancur, ia sempat merasa sakit mengabaikan lambaian tangan Lucy, tapi egonya lebih besar sehingga ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaanya itu._ _Lucy yang menyadari itu hanya tertunduk lesu, tapi ia juga memutuskan untuk duduk berjauhan dari Natsu._

_**Flashback off**_

"Tch...apa yang mereka lakukan!?"

Dari kejauhan, kini kita melihat perempuan dengan rambut putih, biru, serta merah dan seorang pemuda berambut dark blue, tengah memerhatikan 2 orang yang duduk saling punggung memunggung(?) dengan pandangan kesal. Merasa tak tahan lagi, akhirnya perempuan berambut putih dengan merah keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"_Ohayou, _Lucy apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya perempuan berambut putih dengan senyum polos namun terlihat menyeramkan.

Lucy memandang perempuan berambut putih dan merah yang menghampirinya. "Ah, Mira-_san_ dan Erza. Aku baru saja sampai kok, hehehe." Jawab Lucy mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin.

Perempuan berambut merah, Erza menatap Lucy dengan pandangan datar namun jika dilihat dari dekat terlihat menyeramkan. "Apa kau sendiri, Lucy?" tanyanya.

Lucy terlihat murung. "Ah..."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan gadis berambut biru mendatangi Natsu dari arah berseberangan. "Yo, Natsu!"

"Yo, Gray, Levy!"

Erza dan Mira pura-pura menengok kearah seberang Lucy duduk. "Ah rupanya Natsu, Gray, dan Levy sudah datang. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat, Lucy!" ajak Mira menggandeng tangan Lucy. Lucy dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah Mira yang terkesan sangat terburu-buru, namun ia terlihat tidak senang.

* * *

Mereka sekarang ada di toko buku. Kini bisa kau lihat ekspresi yang sangat mengagumkan dari seorang gadis dengan warna rambut—biru. Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?—Lucy.

"_Sugoiii_! Apa ini toko buku yang disebut-sebut sangat besar itu!?" ucap—lebih tepatnya teriak Levy memandang takjub toko buku yang ada didepannya ini.

"Besar." Ucap Erza singkat.

Mira masih dengan senyumnya menatap temannya satu persatu, tapi matanya terhenti ketika melihat Lucy yang malah tertunduk kebawah, bahkan responnya yang biasa ini membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Mira dan Erza menatap Natsu dengan pandangan membunuh, membuat yang dipandang bercucuran keringat dingin dengan derasnya.

"_E-Etto..._Lucy dan Levy, kalian bisa membeli buku sesuka kalian, ka-kami akan menunggu disini saja, _ne?_" ucap Mira berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia memandang Levy seolah mengatakan _bantu-aku_ yang dibalas anggukan oleh Levy.

Levy menarik Lucy masuk ke toko buku. "Ayo kita belanja buku yang sangat banyak, Lu-_chan_!"

* * *

Sementara Gray, Erza, Mira dan Natsu yang sekarang sedang duduk di cafe dekat toko buku terlihat membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Natsu." panggil Mira.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia dengan memberanikan diri menatap Mira, meskipun keringat dingin yang terus-terusan bercucuran dari dahinya. "A-Apa?"

Mira dengan wajah sangarnya menatap Natsu seolah Natsu adalah musuhnya. "Kau apakan Lucy-ku?"

Natsu sempat _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Mira, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Aku hanya merasa canggung."

_Brak!_

Erza spontan berdiri dan menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe melirik bangku yang sedang mereka duduki. "Kau hanya membuatnya sedih, Natsu!"

Gray mencoba menenangkan Erza dan untunglah itu berhasil, setelah itu ia meminta maaf pada semua pengunjung cafe itu bahkan pelayan yang sempat menghampiri mereka. Gray menghela nafas, "Kau tak seharusnya berlaku seperti itu, _Flame-head._ Bahkan aku yakin, disini yang tersakiti bukanlah kau, melainkan Lucy." ucap Gray.

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Erza menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk menyetujui, "Dia memang tak tau apa-apa, jadi kau tak seharusnya melampiaskan semuanya pada Lucy."

Natsu terlihat memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya ini, ia juga terlihat setuju, bahkan dirinya ini lebih kejam daripada apa yang dilakukan Lucy saat itu, tingkahnya ini lebih memalukan, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil.

Mira menatap Natsu tapi kali ini pandangannya melembut. "Pikirkan baik-baik Natsu, jika kau begini. Maka rencana kita akan berhenti, dan kau kehilangan semuanya. Tapi jika kau bisa memperbaiki keadaan, kita akan meneruskan rencana kita dan mendapatkan semuanya."

Gray mendengus. "Memang terdengar licik, tapi kami ingin kau bahagia. Kami melakukan ini karna kami juga mengetahui, jauh dilubuk hati Lucy, ia juga menyukai—_iie_, mencintaimu. Tapi karna Lucy memang anak yang bahkan mengenal cinta pun tidak, ia terus-terusan menyangkal bahwa perasaan itu adalah perasaan kasih sayang sesama teman sedari kecil." Jelas Gray.

"Lebih tepatnya, kita membantu Lucy untuk menyadarkan perasaannya." Lanjut Erza.

Natsu menatap teman-temannya itu satu persatu, ia tak bercanda bahwa saat ini dirinya benar-benar tersentuh dengan ucapan teman-temannya ini. Bahkan ego yang sempat membuatnya menyakiti orang yang disukainya itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang—bahkan sekarang, kau bisa mengatakannya, bahwa Natsu menyadari keegoannya yang merugikan ini. Natsu menatap satu persatu temannya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memperbaiki ini semua, lalu kita jalankan rencana kita."

Mira, Erza dan Gray memandang Natsu tersenyum kemudian mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Mira menatap jam tangannya. "Kuberi waktu 30 menit."

* * *

"Whoaa! Aku benar-benar puas membeli semua buku ini!" ucap perempuan berambut biru, Levy, memandang puas kantong plastik berisi buku-buku tebal yang dibelinya tadi.

Lucy memandang Levy sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah banyak novel keluaran terbaru yang bagus _ne, _Levy-_chan_."

Levy mengangguk setuju. "Um!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pink datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Natsu! Mana Mira dan yang lain?" tanya Levy.

Natsu menunjuk cafe disebelah toko buku itu. "Disana."

Levy mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lucy yang baru menyadari dirinya akan ditinggal Levy berusaha mengejar Levy, tapi usahanya terhenti ketika tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Na-Natsu?"

Natsu menarik Lucy menuju arah taman kota. "Kau ikut aku."

"Eh?" Lucy memandang bingung Natsu, awalnya setiap kali Lucy menatap Natsu, Natsu selalu saja menghindari tatapannya, bahkan diajak ngobrolpun ia selalu menghindar, tapi kenapa saat ini Natsu mengajaknya ke taman kota?

_Ah, tangannya hangat. Benar juga, 1 minggu aku tak pernah digenggam olehnya, _batin Lucy. Tanpa Lucy sadari, ia terus-terusan memandang punggung Natsu, _pria dewasa._ Bahkan pipinya kini tak lagi putih namun berganti rona merah lembut, ia merasa merindukan tangan hangat yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya, ia rindu akan suara Natsu yang kadang terdengar kekanak-kanakan, bahkan ia rindu semua hal yang ada pada Natsu, _sepertinya Mira-san benar_.

Setelah sampai di taman kota, Natsu menyuruh Lucy duduk di kursi taman, sementara Natsu membeli _ice cream_ untuk dirinya dengan Lucy, Natsu pikir dengan adanya makanan, ia merasa lebih tenang(?)

Natsu menyodorkan _ice cream vanilla_ itu tepat didepan wajah Lucy. "Makanlah."

Lucy mengangguk kemudian mengambil _ice cream _itu dan memakannya. "_Arigatou._" Natsu hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Suasana hening, Lucy tak tau apa yang akan ia katakan. Sementara Natsu masih sibuk dengan _ice cream_ dengan warna sesuai dengan rambutnya itu meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti menyibukkan dirinya dengan _ice cream_ itu dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf untuk 1 minggu ini." Ucap Natsu memandang datar _ice cream _yang dibawanya.

Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan _ice cream_ nya kemudian melihat Natsu. "Eh?"

"Aku hanya bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan melampiaskan semuanya padamu." Natsu kembali memakan _ice cream_ nya yang hampir meleleh itu. Namun hal yang tak ia duga, tiba-tiba pipinya terasa dingin, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lucy, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika Lucy menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Karna senyum manisnya itu, kini pipi Natsu dipenuhi semburat merah. "Aku senang, kau kembali menjadi Natsu." Natsu masih melongo melihat Lucy. "Dan aku senang, kau tak membenciku, Natsu." lanjut Lucy.

Natsu memandang tak percaya, tapi kemudian seulas senyum terpoles diwajahnya. "Ya..." balasnya singkat.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah tersenyum memandang satu sama lain, setelah menghabiskan _ice cream _yang manis itu, mereka menatap langit, hal ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sedari kecil, menatap langit untuk menebak bentuk awan yang berbeda-beda menurut pendapat mereka. Saat itu juga Mira, Erza, Levy dan Gray keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"_Yatta_! Dengan begini, selangkah lagi aku bakal sukses!" teriak Mira yang sukses mengagetkan Natsu, entah kenapa Lucy malah memandang Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat katakan, Lu-_chan_!" imbuh Levy menyemangati Lucy, entah untuk apa.

"Eh?" ucap Natsu memandang teman-temannya bingung.

Lucy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Natsu. "Natsu, 1 minggu yang lalu, kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku bukan?"

Natsu membelalak kaget. "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"2 hari yang lalu, Mira mendatangiku dan sempat memarahiku tentang apa yang tak kumengerti," Potong Lucy.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

"_Lucy, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Mira dengan tatapan serius. Kini mereka berdua masih berada dikelas._

_Lucy menatap Mira dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa, Mira-san?"_

_Mira mendekat, dengan aura yang begitu mengintimidasi yang sanggup membuat Lucy bercucuran keringat dan mundur satu langkah._

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu, Natsu sempat mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' kan?" tanyanya._

_Lucy mengangguk yakin, saat itu ia benar-benar tak tau apa maksudnya. "Iya. Bagaimana kau tau, Mira-san?"_

"_Aku mengintip," akunya mantap. "Lucy. Apa kau tak bisa membedakan ketika aku yang mengatakan bahwa 'aku menyukaimu', dengan Natsu yang mengatakan bahwa 'aku menyukaimu'?" lanjutnya._

_Lucy semakin dibuat bingung. "A-Apa maksudmu, Mira-san?"_

_Mira menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku tau kau pasti mengetahuinya Lucy. Kau penggemar berat novel bertema romance kan? Cukup pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik. Kau adalah murid terpintar di Fairy Tail Gakuen," jelasnya. "Jika kau sudah mengerti, besok kita bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya, kemudian meninggalkan Lucy sendirian dengan banyak pertanyaan di otaknya._

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

Natsu masih menatap Lucy dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tau? Aku sampai harus 5 kali membaca novel romance-ku untuk mengetahui perkataan Mira," Ia memegang tangan Natsu tanpa canggung sedikitpun, meskipun keberadaan Mira, Erza, Levy dan Gray masih ada disana. "Perbedaan pernyataan Mira menyukaiku, dengan pernyataanmu menyukaiku, jelas berbeda." Lanjutnya. Natsu berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu cepat, terlebih lagi ketika Lucy yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ketika Mira mengatakan suka padaku, jantungku berdetak dengan normal. Tapi ketika kau mengatakan suka padaku...kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat?"

Natsu tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, ketika ia juga mendengar detak jantung Lucy yang sama dengan detak jantungnya, begitu cepat namun terdengar lembut.

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, waktu itu aku masih tak tau apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, aku tau apa yang kau maksud saat itu..." ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap Natsu dengan rona merah dipipinya. "...Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai teman."

_Wush..._

* * *

"...Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai teman."

_Wush..._

Entah kenapa saat dia mengatakan itu, seolah dunia ini benar-benar berhenti. Bahkan aku sempat lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Kupandang wajahnya yang masih merona merah itu. Sesekali aku bergulat dengan batinku tentang apa ini adalah mimpi?

Dengan susah payah, aku membuka mulutku. "A-Apa benar?"

Kali ini dia mengangguk yakin. Aku masih benar-benar tak percaya, kucoba mencubit pipi kiriku yang masih lengket karna cairan _ice cream_ yang sempat ia oleskan, _ittai..._aku meringis dalam diam. Kembali aku perhatian wajahnya, terdapat raut wajah kebingungan dan kecemasan disana.

Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi! Ini...nyata! _Kami-sama..._

"Hei...Natsu!"

Panggilannya membuatku sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku kembali memastikan.

"Apa...itu artinya, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

Secara tak sadar, aku menunjukkan _grins_ ku setelah 1 minggu ini aku terlihat murung.

Apa ini benar-benar akhir yang indah? Aku tak menyangka. Mira, Erza, Levy lalu Gray, aku benar-benar berhutang budi banyak pada kalian!

Dan seketika itu juga aku kembali memeluk Lucy, yang disambut dengan teriakan "Selamat!" dari teman-teman sialanku itu! Gaaah, aku benar-benar tak percaya ini!

Tapi...ada satu hal yang kulupakan, sepertinya ini soal mantra atau sihir...

Tunggu!

* * *

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dari Lucy, yang disambut tanda tanya besar dikepala Lucy. Natsu memandang Mira yang masih dengan tangisan harunya.

"Mira, ngomong-ngomong, soal sihir?" tanya Natsu.

Sontak Mira menghapus air matanya dan memandang Natsu yang memasang muka bingung sekaligus _kepo_. Dengan senyum polosnya ia menjawab. "Kata-kata yang kuajukan pada Lucy, itulah sihirnya, Natsu." Natsu masih terlihat tak paham.

"Kau pikir kita akan mendatangi seorang penyihir dan meminta ramuan? Kami tak akan berbuat seperti itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal dialog-dialog kami ketika di cafe, maupun rencana tentang ini semua sudah jauh-jauh hari direncanakan Mira setelah dia mendengar Lucy berkata begitu." Jelas Erza.

Saraf otak Natsu yang tadinya berantakan kini mulai tersambung satu per satu, ia menatap teman-temannya itu dengan senyum termanisnya namun terkesan sadis jika kau perhatikan dari dekat. "A-Ahahaha..._arigatou_ _naa_!"

Mira, Erza dan Gray yang tak mengetahui dibalik senyum itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mengangkat jempol. Sedangkan Lucy dan Levy yang merasakan aura membunuh menjadi berkeringat dingin.

Dan inilah akhir perjuangan seorang Natsu, dengan kata-kata bijak namun palsu yang sudah direncanakan oleh Mira, bahkan Lucy yang tak tau menahu hanya menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya, merasa tak berguna karna tak tau apa-apa, ia berkutat dengan novelnya dan menghiraukan pertengkaran hebat antara Natsu dan Gray, Erza yang berusaha menengahi namun terlibat perkelahian, Mira yang masih setia tersenyum, dan Levy yang _sweatdrop _memandang mereka.

Sore hari ini, begitu menyenangkan namun menjengkelkan, _ne?_

* * *

**1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Malam ini, Natsu menghampiri Lucy yang tengah belajar dikamarnya dengan serius, tiba-tiba Natsu merangkul pundak Lucy yang sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Natsu...Jangan membuatku kaget!" teriak Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hahahaha. _Etto..._Sebenarnya, Lucy..." Lucy menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Natsu.

"Kita sudah 1 bulan berpacaran, tapi kita tak pernah sekalipun kencan atau be-berciuman." Ucap Natsu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Eh? Memang kita harus melakukan itu?"

Natsu memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Lucy...jadi selama ini...selama ini...AKU KAU ANGGAP APA!?" Natsu berlari kembali kekamarnya dan menangis dengan dramatis yang hanya ditanggapi Lucy dengan _sweatdrop_.

Lucy mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli—bukan, ia memang tak tau dengan itu, memangnya sepasang kekasih harus selalu kencan dan berciuman? Mereka kan setiap hari berangkat sekolah bersama, bahkan sering mengunjungi rumah untuk belajar bersama, bukankah itu termasuk kencan? Lucy menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan PR Matematika yang sedari tadi tak ia temukan hasilnya, mengabaikan Natsu yang tengah pundung dibawah selimut kasurnya dan mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, terlihat seringai ketika cahaya layar handphone itu menerangi sebagian mulutnya. Di percakapan pesan tertulis.

_To: Mira_

_Mira! Bantu aku menaklukan Lucy agar dia mau menciumku dan mengajakku kencan!_

_From: Mira_

_Dengan senang hati!_

Dan malam itu dikamar Natsu, terdengar suara tawa mirip hantu menemani indahnya malam ini dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**a/n: **Ha-Hallo minna! Yucchan kembali lagi dengan cerita _one-shoot _yang gak kalah gajenya, hiksu. Etto, Yucchan bikin ini sewaktu selesai bikin fanfic 'Marry me, Onee-chan!' dan ya, Yucchan baru bisa share sekarang karna Yucchan punya kesempatan buka laptop sebelum belajar ujian untuk hari terakhir besok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal judul...ini yucchan bingung banget, tapi akhirnya ngasihnya gak sesuai cerita, alurnya pun sepertinya benar-benar ancur ya, hueee, gomen nasai!

Etto minna, ini **penting** mengingat pasti para readers pada greget sama Lucy yang terlalu amat polos, padahal aslinya... (Yucchan di kick dulu sama Lucy) gak polos-polos amat, malahan Natsu yang keliatannya paling serba tau disini, yaah karna warning udah Yucchan tulis jd OOC, jadi gamasalah kaan? Hikss, yucchan pun bingung kenapa Yucchan bikin ini cerita, hiks...

Yaudah deh gapapa! sekali lagi daripada membusuk di folder, lebih baik Yucchan share, barang kali readers ada yang suka.. #plak

Oh! Satu hal lagi! Untuk para reviewers yang meminta **sequel Marry me Onee-chan**, Yucchan sebenarnya udah bikin dan itu pun juga _One-shoot_, ta-tapi musti dibenahi dulu, mengingat Yucchan yg selalu bikin cerita dgn alur yg keburu-buru, blm lagi sampai 2k+ words bisa-bisa 3k+ words, apa sebaiknya Yucchan bikin jd _multichap_ aja ya?, tapi kalau gitu Yucchan jd banyak tanggungan;A; arrgghhh /stressendiri. Jadi intinya minna, Yucchan minta pendapatnya;A;

Oke, Author Note ini benar-benar panjang. Jyaa, Yucchan akhiri dulu. Eits, sebelum close,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
